RuPru Punishments, Penalties, and Pleasures
by Claude the Demon Butler
Summary: Russia x Fem!Prussia No plot, really. Just hot lemons and such. Warning: Lemon, exteremly OOC characters, spanking, kinks, possibly adult language, genderbent characters, possibly more. I know they're REALLY OOC... Flames will be used for marshmallows. Enjoy ! Please review, I love those !


Author's Note: I don't own anything. At all. :(

Warning: Lemon, genderbent!Prussia, spanking, adult laguage, lemon in later chapters, incredibly OOC characters... Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used for marshmallows.

The slamming of the front door could be heard from the other side of the house. Julchen stopped speaking with her two best friends, Antonio and Francis, the other members of the BTT, to turn to the door, where Ivan, her fiance and house-mate, was fuming. Not exchanging any words, with Ivan, she turned to her friends and stated, "I think you should leave, guys." Without a word, Antonio and Francis stood from their spots on the couch and hurried to the exit.

She turned to Ivan, but before she could utter a single word laced with her German accent, the Russian male grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her to his office. As soon as he had reached the study, he pulled her through the door and released her wrist, closing the door behind the both of them. She unconsciously gulped from her place; he only brought her into his office when she had done something bad and he was going to punish her. He turned to look her directly into the eye, his beautiful purple orbs narrowed at her somewhat scared-looking blood red ones. He placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes even more.

He spoke up; "Do you know why you're in here?" He asked, a slight growl on the edge of his voice, hinting at his irritation. She gulped again before mumbling just over a whisper; "Because you're going to punish me..." He glared at her lowered head and growled, "Do you know why I'm going to punish you?" She hung her head further and answered, "because I was bad..."

"And do you know how you were bad?"

"I didn't listen to you, and I annoyed West..."

"Correct. And do you know how I'm going to punish you?" She shook her head without meeting his gaze. She stiffened when he took her hand and led her over to his desk, knowing what he was going to do. She became frightful and she turned to him, her red orbs filling with tears. "No..! Bitte...! Please...! Ivan...! I'm sorry...! Please...! Don't...!" She begged, but her pleads fell to deaf ears. He stopped her right at the edge of the desk and released her hand. "Take off your skirt and underwear." He commanded.

She spun to face him. "Please...! I'll be good...! Ivan...!" He spun her back around and pushed her against the desk. She struggled against him as he held her down. "Hold still or this will hurt more than it's already going to." He growled, immediately making her stiffen but stop struggling. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear rolling down her face.

She let out a slight chocked sob as she felt him begin to remove her skirt and underwear. "Alright, I am going to start now." He stated once her underwear and skirt were removed. She let out another sob and pathetically nodded her head. He nodded once and begun. The first one was rather soft, but they gradually begun to grow harder and faster. Once he had given her fifteen spankings, he stopped, but she knew it wasn't over.

He rubbed her back and butt simultaneously and stated, "Alright. We're moving on to the paddle. Are you ready?" He asked, and she heard to paddle smack against his gloved palm. She winced and nodded again, squeezing her eyes as closed as she could get them. "Yes..." She stated, fear and dread filling her voice. He nodded once again and placed one of his hands mid-back, holding her against the desk. He paddled once, and she gasped, her head shooting up. He held her firmly against the desk, and rubbed her butt lightly with the paddle, once again giving it another loud crack.

She squeaked and wiggled in his grasp. He pushed her harder against the desk. "Stay." He commanded, and she halted her struggling, but that didn't stop she from crying out in pain as him dropped the paddle again her once-pale skin, turning it a deep cherry red. She groaned and tried to rub her bottom, but his hand took hold of her wrists and pinned her to the desk once more.

She let a few of her tear fall from her face onto the wooden desk once he stopped again, knowing it was going to be even worse. He rubbed her slightly bruised butt and back and once again stated, "Alright, we're moving on. Are you ready?" She silently nodded, knowing that if she spoke, her tears would flow completely free and she would sob her heart and eyes out. He paused for a moment and rubbed her back for a second, then took off his leather belt.

She winced at the sound of his belt buckle rattling, knowing exactly what he was doing. She tried taking her mind off of it by thinking of the things she loves, like beer and wurst, but was brought back to reality once she felt the crack of the belt against her butt and the top of her thighs. He gave her nine more whips of the belt, and stopped.

She let several tears roll down her face as he massaged her butt and lower back. He released her wrists from where they were pinned on her back, and released the belt, letting it drop to the floor. He sighed softly as she wordlessly stood back up and reached down to grab her skirt and underwear. A pang of guilt ran though him as her saw her wince when she stretched out the skin to bend over.

He took hold of her arm and wordlessly walked over to his desk chair, sitting in it with her on his lap. She winced as she felt his leg press up against her sore bottom. She hung her head and didn't make any eye contact as she buried her face in his coat and scarf. She let everything loose; she cried and sobbed into him until she had no more tear to cry. He rubbed her back soothingly while she held onto his chest as tight as she could.

He sighed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Do you know why I have to punish you, Julchen?" He asked. She nodded against him, her reply of "Yes... To teach me a lesson..." being muffled by his scarf. He nodded silently and stood up, taking her with him. He held her in his arms, his hands on her back and mid-thighs so she wouldn't fall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and held on as he stood up.

He carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he cradled her a little longer."Would you like something to eat?" He asked. She nodded against him. "Yes, please..." He nodded. "Alright, but I have to set you down..." She responded by tightening her grip on him. He sighed. "Fine." He shifted her in his arms so she was balanced on his hip.


End file.
